


More to love

by Mandakatt



Series: Crossovers and Fusions [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fat Shaming, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You've called yourself 'fluffy' for years. While others that don't know you and want to make you feel like shit call you fat.Normally you can ignore it, and simply put your head down and train harder to prove them wrong. Today...it got under your skin cause someone happened to mention the two very handsome, very 'in shape' men you were dating....and those two handsome men want to remind you that you are worth it.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Balthazar von Aldabrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Gladiolus Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Crossovers and Fusions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897210
Kudos: 19





	More to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akurei269](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akurei269/gifts).



“Hey, Pal!” 

Balthus called out to you when he walked into the apartment, catching you heading from the living room toward the bedroom. He smiled as you came to a stop but there was something off about you. Something about the way you were holding yourself didn't seem right and his brows dipped into a slight scowl. At first he thought you might have injured yourself so he quickly jogged up to your side, but when you didn't look at him, yeah. He knew something was up. 

Leaning over, just enough to get into your line of sight he gave you a soft smile. “Hey you doin’ alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said softly as you took a deep breath to calm yourself down. And slowly you turned your head to look at him. “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

Balthus studied your face for a moment, then frowned further. "Well the red rimmed eyes are a good place to start," he gently crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you hurt yourself?" 

"No…" 

"No?" Balthus' brows then dipped into a scowl. "Did someone make you cry? If someone made you cry then they're going to have a nice long talk with the King of Grap--”

“Balthus--” you huffed at him and frowned a little. "It's fine, I'm fine…" 

“Love, if you’re going to lie to me…at least make it convincing will ya?”

You blinked up at him for a moment before sighing again and looking away. “It’s not anything I haven’t heard before…I just don’t know why it got to me so much this time..”

“This time?" Balthus frowned. "You uh, wanna elaborate on that?” 

“Not really.”

“Why not?”

“...because I’m stupid for letting them get to me about something like this.”

“Them?" Bathus' brows shot upwards as he growled softly. “So they’re ganging up on you now? Just tell me who’s brains I have to bash in--”

“Balthus, you don’t have to smash anyone’s brains in.”

“You sure about that?”

“I mean, it might make you and me feel  _ momentarily  _ better, but I don’t think it will solve the problem.”

“And what problem is that?” came Gladio’s voice from behind Balthus, his arms crossing over his chest as he came into view. He shot a bit of a teasing smirk at Balthus before looking back to you. “Did this big idiot upset you again?”

“What?” Balthus blinked once, huffed softly before giving him a smirk of his own. “Look who’s talking, muscle head!”

“Talking about yourself again, huh?” Gladio grinned at him as he made his way over to you, before placing his hand gently on your shoulder. “All kidding aside, Babe, what’s going on?”

With a deep sigh you gently shrugged Gladio’s hand off your shoulder, and you felt something in your chest tighten as he blinked at you in surprise. 

“Nothing. I just have to train harder that’s all.”

“Train harder?” Gladio blinked at you again. “Babe, you have been putting in long days already. You’re up before me most of the time, which with you being a night owl is a feat in itself. Do you wanna tell me why you think you need to train harder?”

You mumbled something softly under your breath as you looked down to the floor. 

Gladio and Balthus looked to each other, then back to you. 

“What was that?”

“I said I’m fat, and apparently my size is what makes others think I can’t do what they do!” you snapped then sighed taking a deep breath. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to--Ugh, okay this is something I’ve heard from others, many times. I just...today it got to me, and I don’t know why.”

“Fat.” Gladio repeated softly. “They think you’re fat?”

“Gladio, you cannot tell me that someone my size isn’t--”

“You’re not.” Gladio snarled softly back at you and frowned further. “You are  _ not _ fat, Babe.”

You blinked at him in surprise then snorted a little. “Yes I am.”

“If you’re fat, then I’m the future king of Fodlan.” Balthus huffed.

“I love you both, and I get what you’re trying to do, and what you're trying to convince me of, but it’s not me that needs convincing. There’s times sure, where I am not okay with how much I weigh because that’s just how my self-confidence works. But today, apparently, it bothers those that I train with because they believe because of my size that I can’t do what they do.”

“Do they even--? Wait…tell me something. Have they felt you hit them with a punch?” Balthus blinked at you before huffing out a soft laugh. “I mean it, you have knocked me on my ass a few times with just one swing.”

“I mean, I guess? But--”

“No,” Gladio cut you off gently. “There is no  _ you guess. _ You have. I’ve seen you do it so many times. I’ve seen these people, that I know are saying this shit to you, not make it to the top of the rock wall in the training room where you can. I’ve also seen you run absolute laps around most of them.”

“Only because I have to. I  _ have _ to prove that I can do better than they can...”

“Babe, no you don’t,” Gladio huffed again and moved to gently cup your face with both hands as he watched tears form in your eyes. “Listen to me. The only one you have things to prove to is yourself. Not me. Not this idiot next to me--” and he smirked when Balthus huffed out a loud ‘Hey!’ “--the only one that matters on what you want to accomplish or do, is you.”

Balthus moved up beside you and gently wrapped his arm gently around your waist, chuckling softly when you tensed. “I’ll admit, he makes a hell of a point and besides, I'm pretty damned sure you know who we wanna have sandwiched between us at night don'tcha? Sure as hell ain’t some shit head that treats their comrades like garbage just because of their body type."

"For once, I agree with you." 

"'Bout time you did. Oh, and another thing, if you think that your curves affect how we feel about you, you'd be right." Bathus smirked at you. "Cause let me remind you of just how much Gladio and I like holding onto those curves of yours for certain...activities?”

Gladio chuckled as your face warmed under his hands then leaned forward to gently press a kiss to your forehead before moving back to look at you again. 

“Babe, your size has nothing to do with who you are. I’m pretty sure I’m safe in saying that we love you for you. Simple as that.”

“The two of you are going to make me cry again you know, it’s not fair...”

“Sure it is.” Gladio said softly and pressed a kiss to your nose.

“Hey, quit hoggin’ her will ya?” Balthus huffed and moved close enough to kiss your face between Gladio’s fingers, causing both Gladio and you to laugh softly. “Listen, like I said, if you wanted me to, I’d gladly bash in a few skulls till they got the point.”

“While I appreciate that,” you finally said softly as you gently pulled away from Gladio’s hands, gently taking one into your own, as you grasped Balthus’ hand with the other. “I don’t think it’ll help. I just have to somehow prove it to myself that I’m...that I’m worthy of this.”

“Hey. You don’t mean us, do ya?” 

“...yeah.” 

“Babe,” Gladio sighed softly and gently squeezed your hand. “You do know that if I didn’t think you--”

“Don’t.” you gently cut him off, a soft smile on your features. “I know what you’re going to say, but right now, I wouldn't believe you, but I promise that I will figure out a way to prove it to myself that I do. In the meantime--” you took a deep breath, and your smile grew. “--is there any chance that we can do that thing where you guys like having me sandwiched in the middle of you two for a while?” 

Gladio grinned down at you. “Definitely.” 

Balthus then huffed and gently picked you up, slinging you over his shoulder like one would a sack of potatoes. “I got this!”

“HEY! Put me DOWN?!”

“Nope! Not till I get you to a bed anyway.” he started heading off in the direction of your bedroom, pausing once to look over his shoulder. “You coming?”

“Yeah, I’m right behind you,” Gladio said with a smirk as he yanked his tank top over his head. 

“Oh ho! You’re getting started early!” 

You shrieked softly as Balthus tossed you down on the bed, then laughed when he flopped into it next to you, followed by Gladio a moment later. The two of them wrapped you up in their wonderfully strong arms and snuggled themselves close to you. 

“Hey, you do know that the two of us are going to be here to tell you pretty much every day that you're worth it, right? That we love you...yeah? I mean, if you can get the two of us to work together without killing each other that says something right there.” Balthus hummed as he gently nuzzled his nose against your cheek.

“Yep,” Gladio agreed as he pressed a kiss to your ear, then your jaw, then growled softly into your ear. 

“And I promise you, we’ll be all too glad to remind you in more ways than one.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
